


The Question

by Gumnut



Series: Warm Rain [10]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, First Dates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: Following the events in ‘Love & Sacrifice’, Virgil takes the risk and asks Kayo out for the first time.





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Question  
> Warm Rain Series  
> Author: Gumnut  
> November 2018  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: Following the events in ‘Love & Sacrifice’, Virgil takes the risk and asks Kayo out for the first time.  
> Word count: 2291  
> Spoilers & warnings: Virgil/Kayo  
> Timeline: A few Weeks after ‘Love & Sacrifice’.  
> Author’s note: I’ve had this one up my sleeve for some time. I thought to add more to it as there is the actual content of the date to come, but I’ve decided it stands better on its own. I will write the first date itself in another fic – there will be a lighthouse and a Lamborghini – which is referenced in Gentle Rain (the place Virgil and Kayo go to recuperate). There is more to be written about the issues brought up in this fic as well, but that is the nature of this fic series. I hope you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it all. Thank you all so much for your wonderful support ::hugs you all madly::  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

Evening on Tracy Island was a beautiful thing. The warm air, the sea breeze, the colours of the sunset. It was one of things he loved the most about living here.

Dressed in a charcoal tank top, soft over his healed injuries, and board shorts, he walked barefoot across the patio to the far end, past the pool and onto the grass, where the sunset stained the rocks orange. Kayo had set up her exercise mats and was smoothly running through her stretches, her hair tied up in a messy knot on top of her head, her tight crop top leaving her toned midriff bare and as touched by the sun as the rocks.

“Hey, Kayo.”

She smiled slightly at him. “Virgil.” And kept on with her routine.

Feeling a little awkward, he took up a position opposite her, folding his legs under him and sitting on the grass. The blades brushed against his skin, both itchy and soft.

For a bit, he just sat there, tempted to close his eyes, feel the air and the waning heat of the sun, and listen to her ordered breathing.

But instead he cleared his throat. “Hey, um, I was thinking of taking a weekend on the South Island. Scott’s given me some time before I go back on duty, and, ah...” Time to take the risk. “I was wondering if you would like to come with me?”

The end of the question ended on a higher note than he had planned.

She stopped stretching and stared at him.

It was in her eyes. She knew exactly what he meant. Exactly what he wanted.

Something twisted inside.

“Just the two of us?” Her voice sounded almost hesitant.

The twist tightened.

He knew he had told her he loved her weeks ago. He even remembered her crying on his shoulder, despite the medication, and part of him feared that perhaps he had gone too far, too fast. They hadn’t spoken in the time since, but she had still been his sister. She had cared for him when he couldn’t, smiled at him, even hugged him. But they hadn’t talked about what would happen next, or if anything would.

Since he had made it so blatantly obvious he was head over heels for her, he needed to take the next step. He wanted this to happen. He couldn’t necessarily make it happen, but he could give it and her the opportunity to take the step with him.

“Just the two of us.” And yes, his heart was in his throat.

And she was kneeling in front of him, her soft green eyes sparkling gold, reflecting the dying sun. She took his hand in both of hers, staring down at his fingers. “Are you sure about this?” Her expression was tentative, almost afraid.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

A ghost of a smile curved her lips. The fear was still there, but her eyes lit up with resolve. “Sounds like fun.” And her smile widened as she bit her lip.

He couldn’t help it, he grinned. His free hand moved involuntarily to touch her cheek. She leant into his touch, her eyes closing.

“Can I kiss you?” The words were out before he could think, his voice a little breathless.

She didn’t answer.

She just leant in and kissed him.

His arms slipped around her and hers wrapped around his neck and they were holding each other. The kiss was tentative at first, but then her hands were in his hair, and his fingers touching the skin of her lower back and for that moment she was his entire world.

Her tongue found his.

“What the hell!”

He blanked for a moment, the non-sequitur in his youngest brother’s voice making no sense.

But then it did.

And suddenly they were scrambling apart, Virgil’s chest heaving just that bit more than usual and most of the blood in his body heading north. Kayo ended up beside him on the grass.

“Alan?” He managed to find his voice.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Uh...”

“What does it look like?” And Kayo’s familiar calm but dangerous voice spoke up.

“You and him?”

Did his brother have to look so horrified at the concept? “Alan-“

Kayo’s hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed gently. He looked up to find her pinning Alan with her eyes. “Yes, Alan, me and him.”

“But-“

“Do you have a problem?” Her voice was cool.

“I-“ And his brother definitely did. Virgil could see it as the horror in his eyes switched to betrayal.

Ah, hell. “Alan-“

And the betrayal ignited. “I don’t want to hear it.” Virgil had never quite heard that tone of voice from his baby brother ever, and the glare was enough to light up the grass around them as Alan turned his back on them and stormed back into the house.

For a moment Virgil sat there in shock. He hadn’t in his wildest dreams considered that any of his brothers would be anything but happy if he got together with Kayo. The thought that Alan may have had wanted...

He dropped his head into a hand. “Shit.”

“This doesn’t change anything.” And suddenly her hands were back in his hair, cupping his cheeks, and she was kissing him again, this time gently, more for reassurance than anything else.

Almost involuntarily he responded, once again wrapping his arms around her. He would have been lost to her if she didn’t gently pull back a moment later.

Her fingers brushed his cheeks as her beautiful green eyes caught his. “I want this, Virgil. Please.”

His voice was a little hoarse. “Okay.” It was an inadequate answer but it was all he had. And while his fingers played with the hair at the nape of her neck, the horror in his brother’s eyes haunted him.

-o-o-o-

Scott was drowning in paperwork when his youngest brother stormed into the comms room and threw himself on one of the couches. Caught between the supplies estimate and the budget forecast he only spared Alan a momentary glance, but then paused at the distress on his face.

“Alan? You okay?”

The younger man didn’t respond at first, his glare decidedly lasering the floor. But then he looked up, and Scott was horrified to see tears in his eyes. Paperwork immediately forgotten, he stood up and moved towards his brother. “Hey, what’s up?”

Alan’s expression didn’t waver. “Did you know?”

“Did I know what?”

“Virgil and Kayo.” When Scott didn’t immediately answer, he waved in the direction of the pool. “They’re out there sucking each other’s faces off.”

Scott flinched internally at the description, but kept his expression calm. So, Virgil had finally taken the final step. Part of him was cheering, the rest was staring at the devastation on Alan’s face.

Damn.

He sat down beside his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I will admit that I had known they were growing closer. I did not know it had reached this...stage yet.”

“How could he do that?”

“Do what?”

Alan stared at him in amazement. “She’s our sister!”

“Not technically.”

“Screw ‘technically’! She’s my sister! Mine!”

Scott’s lips thinned. “Alan, do you see her as more than your sister?”

“No! Yes! She was my friend.”

“Was? She is still your sister.”

“But she is kissing Virgil!”

Scott rubbed his temple with his free hand. “Aren’t you happy for them?”

“I...I don’t know. I thought...” There was pure anguish on his face. “Why? Why did he have to do that?”

“Because I love her.” Virgil’s baritone was barely there. Scott’s head came up to see his brother standing somewhat forlornly at the top of the stairs at the entrance to the room. There was no sign of Kayo. “I’m sorry, Alan.”

“Yeah, sure you are.” It was said to the floor.

Virgil eyed Scott and took a few steps into the room. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Alan didn’t answer that.

“Woah, better watch it, guys, something’s pissed off Kayo and her glares are stripping skin.” Gordon stumbled up the stairs backwards and into the room, a blow-up swan under one arm. “Oh, hey, Virg. Alan, my man! I have repaired the swan, your vessel awaits y-“ The aquanaut froze as he picked up the vibe in the room. “What’s going on?”

Virgil shifted where he stood and rubbed his face with a hand.

Alan threw a hand in the air. “Hah, so once again the youngest get left out of the loop.”

“There was no loop, Alan.” Virgil.

“Then perhaps we should get John on the line to make sure everybody knows who’s kissing who!”

“Who’s kissing who?” Gordon’s expression was a mixture of curiosity and concern.

“Virgil and Kayo sitting in a tree-“

“That is enough, Alan!” Scott couldn’t help but react to the pain on Virgil’s face.

Gordon was staring at his second eldest brother. “Virgil? You dog!” And he was grinning before reaching over and gently thumping his brother on the back. “Congrats. We need details, bro.”

Scott cringed as Virgil attempted a smile and failed. “Gordon...”

The aquanaut frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“How can you congratulate him?”

Gordon stared at his younger brother. “Why not?”

“He’s dating his sister!”

“Hell yeah, and she is a fantastic catch.” Gordon smirked. “Though as her brother I do have to give you the talk, you know. Treat her wrong and I’ll have to beat you up.” He looked Virgil up and down. “Well, at least get Scott to try.” He feigned thinking for a moment. “Though technically, you’re her brother too, so you’d have to beat yourself up if you do her wrong, too, you know.”

“I’m not going to do her wrong, Gordon.” Was that a twitch of a smile?

“Good. You had me worried there. I have no wish for you to pummel me. And Scott, he’s kinda useful to have around, wouldn’t want you to smush him either.”

“Hey!”

“I’m not going to smush either of you.” Yes, a definite smile was curving Virgil’s lips.

“Great.” And Gordon swung an arm around Virgil’s shoulders and, well, hung off him. Virgil was considerably taller than his fish brother. “So, I wanna hear some of those details, bro.” And he began ushering Virgil towards the circle of the lounge.

Alan made to stand up and leave, but Scott grabbed his arm. “Time to grow up, Alan.” He said it quietly, but firmly. “He’s your brother. She’s your sister. You love them both. Think of them and not yourself. Man up.” It was cruel, but life was cruel and if Alan had had designs on Kayo, it was too late now, and he had to face it. He could not have one brother at another’s throat for such a petty reason.

He watched his little brother swallow, the despair still in his eyes.

Scott squeezed his arm gently. “Times change. Be happy for them.”

“Hey, John!” Gordon was hailing Thunderbird Five. “Virg has got a girlfriend, you’ll never guess who!”

“Gordon!” And Virgil was attempting to swat him.

“Dare I ask?” And John’s cool demeanour was hovering in the middle of the room.

“Guys, please.” Virgil held up his hands. “It’s early days yet.” And his eyes were back on Alan.

Gordon noticed. “Hey, she’s gorgeous, you’re, well, kinda okay, I don’t see a problem.”

“Gee, thanks.” But a smirk had appeared on Virgil’s face.

“Who exactly are we talking about?”

“See? There was no loop. Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, I thought you kept up on the news.”

“Gordon...”

“Virgil and Kayo, Johnny-boy. It’s the new in thing.”

Green eyes turned to Virgil who suddenly didn’t know where to look. It was a shame to see him just that touch fearful of a brother’s response. But as Scott suspected, only a smile appeared on his holographic brother’s face. “Congratulations, Virgil. I’m happy for both of you.”

“And I still haven’t heard any details. C’mon, bro, dish!”

Scott couldn’t help but smirk at the blush that flooded Virgil’s face.

-o-o-o-

Gordon kept an eye on Alan the entire conversation. He knew at some point his younger brother would make a dash for it. Scott’s grip on his arm had been quite obvious.

Sure enough, as soon as Scott was distracted by John, he made his break. Gordon followed him down the stairs.

Alan glared at him. “I don’t want to hear it. I can clearly see whose side you are on.”

He grabbed his brother’s arm. “You don’t get to say that. You had your chance and you chickened out. Don’t you dare deny Virgil a chance you were too scared to take. You had every opportunity, and you took none.”

“But-“

“Too late. Get over it.”

His brother glared at him.

“Fine, go and sulk. But I told you so. You have no one to blame but yourself.” And he let him go. Alan stalked off in the direction of his rooms.

Gordon sighed. God, he hoped his little brother didn’t hang onto this. He knew Virgil. Virgil put his heart into everything he did. This would be no dalliance.

It left Gordon wondering whether he’d have to kick a brother or sister’s ass if someone did someone wrong.

But yes, there was romance in the Tracy household. He bounded up the stairs to return to the party. This was going to be so much fun!

-o-o-o-

Kayo stepped out from behind the stairs, staring after her fish brother. Well, that explained a few things.

She could hear the brother’s talking in the room above, but she didn’t join them. Let them do their boy things. A small smile. She would have plenty of fun later.

-o-o-o-

FIN.


End file.
